De La Patada xD
by Zeta-onl
Summary: Capi 6 Arriba , Pobre de Botan xDD ...Yusuke : Si Yusuke sera su nuevo presentador entonces a pedido del publico si señores para que vean que soy justo , jaja ... Kurama : palido...Prefiero simplemente no opinar
1. Chapter 2

**-Bueno , este es el primer fic , k hago y publicoxD ,la verdad este fic no se sitenga mucho sentido, pero me gusto la idea de una entrevista y x eso lo hice , me gustaría k le dieran una oportunidad , y lo leyeran >**

**De La Patada**

Para lo k alguna vez leyeron Kidys una revista Peruana creo se les hara entendible el nombre xD

**Capitulo 1 : Todo tiene que empezar de alguna manera no?**

**(Antes Les digo que esto no es misterios sin resolver XDD )**

**Nos encontramos en los adentros de un foro , es decir estudio de Tv , See ! xD **

**Botan : Hola a todos soy Botan me recuerdan guía espiritual y hoy le haré una entrevista al equipo Urameshi presentando primero a Yusuke Urameshi  
Publico: Matéenlo Matéenlo !  
Yusuke : What? ... este ... Aun sigo en el torneo Oscuro Ò.o? ...  
Botan: No Yusuke, esta es una entrevista y ellos son tus fans !  
Yusuke: Si esos son mis fans como serán mis enemigos ¬¬  
Botan: jeje si buenommm.. Bueno pasemos a otro tema ok ?  
Yusuke: En realidad yo prefiero las peleas …mmm … Bueno bueno que mas da pregunta nomás, ya ... uhhh que sueño, apurate no tengo el santo dia ...**

Botan: ay ... ¬¬ Q geniecito… Bien Yusuke, cual ha sido el rival mas difícil para ti?  
Yusuke : Bueno haber …  
Botan : Si cual tvs Toguro ,o Sensui o yomi o.ò  
Yusuke : Eh no  
Botan : Entonces  
Yusuke : Fácil ,Keiko ...  
Botan : Oye tanto te duelen sus cachetadas  
Yusuke : Ahora x su culpa son cachetón la verdad eh -.-  
Botan : Eh o.oUU  
Desde Público:** Keiko** : Yusuke ya cállate y deja de decir tonterías  
Ya veras a la salida ¬¬  
Yusuke: Oye esa no es la frase de kuwabara ?  
Keiko : Que dijiste ¬¬  
Yusuke : No nada como crees ... T-T ahora si me va a pegar ...pensado ( porque sera que cadaesta chicaesta mas loca)  
Keiko : (Voltea disgustada) , mmm.. Idiota te escuche !

Yusuke : Que como o.Ó , si estaba pensando eso !

Keiko : Ps piensas en voz muy alta , tarado...

Yusuke : Ahhh !  
Botan : Jeje parece que ustedes dos se llevan de lo mejor no? hay el amor  
Yusuke : Mmm… ¬¬ a esto llamas amor ?  
Botan : Bueno en fin llamemos a nuestro sgte invitado Kazuma Kuwabara  
Yusuke : No me cambies de tema ... Oye tan rapido ...¬¬ No ha pasado de 5 minutos ...  
Botan : Si nos dieron poco tiempo ! Tu sabes es un entrevista speddy !

Yusuke : Disculpa ?

Botan : Veloz que no te han enseñado ingles ...  
Yusuke : ... Koenma esta en la ruina eso pasa  
Botan: Y kuwabara ni aparece ùù que aburrido ...  
Yusuke : Esta ni me escucha ¬¬  
**( Silencio ) ( grillos xD) **  
Botan : Eh dije Kazuma kuwabara ….una hora después …dos horas después  
Yusuke : Oye esto ya me esta aburriendo ùù  
Botan : Dije Kazuma Kuwabara ¬¬  
Kuwabara : eh kien yo? Ò.o  
Yusuke : No el tipo de atrás ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Eh (voltea) pero si atrás de mi hay un bote de basura nomas  
Yusuke : mmm…  
Kuwabara :ah  
Botan : acaso hay alguien mas que se llame así !  
Kuwabara : Eh quien sabe O.OU  
Yusuke : Tenia que ser kuwabara ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Oye Urameshi no te metas mejor  
Botan : Chicos ya no peleen  
Kuwabara : Ok todo x ti linda Botan  
Yusuke : Oye creí que te gustaba Yukina  
Kuwabara : Si  
Yusuke : Entonces ?  
Kuwabara : Entonces que ?  
Yusuke: Olvídalo mejor  
Kuwabara : What? o.o?  
Yusuke : Este…  
Botan : Bien mejor seguimos con la entrevista ,bien kuwabara Nos puedes decir que ha sido lo mas difícil para ti ?

Yusuke : Nacer...  
Kuwabara : Haber déjame pensar  
Yusuke: Oye kuwabara tu pensabas eso no sabia ...  
Kuwabara : que dijiste ¬¬  
Yusuke : eh nada ,esto va llevar tiempo  
Botan : -.- mucho mucho tiempo  
**(Una Hora dps ) **  
Kuwabara : Ah ya se ayudar a mi amigo Okubo me tenia que sacar un 50 por lo menos a si que tuve que estudiar  
Yusuke : Ya era hora Kuwabara ,funciono la única neurona que te quedaba en el cerebro Eso es un hecho histórico para ti kuwabara  
Kuwabara : Verdad que siUhhh ,eh un momento que dijiste ¬¬  
Yusuke : Lo que escuchaste ¬¬  
Botan : Oigan ya tranquilos si no los voy a tener que amarrar chicos ,acaso van a seguir peleando ,mejor pasemos a nuestro sgte invitado Hiei ...  
Kuwabara : Ya llegastes Hiei ...  
Hiei : No idiota estas viendo mi holograma digitalizado ¬¬ ...  
Botan : Que lindo  
Hiei : Y yo me pregunto no pudieron poner a una mejor conductora  
Botan : Oye no te pases!  
Hiei : ¬¬  
Yusuke ; Hola Hiei  
Hiei ...

Yusuke : Pero ...Que comunicativo ...siempre eres asi  
Hiei ( avanza pero se tropieza )  
Auchhhh !  
Yusuke : Uhhh hasta que dijistes algo je je XD  
Kuwabara : Hiei te caistes o.o ?  
Hiei :¬¬ mmm...no idiota encontré comodo el suelo para echarme un ratito y gritar ... ¬¬

Kuwabara ; Ahh ya !

Yusuke : Oh dios

Hiei : lol ùù

**----- A kien llamas enano? ¬¬ -------**

**  
**Kuwabara ; Ah ya  
Hiei : Quien demonios deja un remo en mitad de el piso... ¬¬

Yusuke : … Fue Botan xP

Botan : Ahpps U , Sorry !  
Hiei ; Sorry que es eso ? …  
Kuwabara : ja ja no sabes que es eso ? Ja ja Sorry significa lo siento en italiano  
Todos: Plop !  
Botan: es ingles no en italiano !  
Kuwabara : de verdad ? Ahh eso no sabia U, Pero estaba cerca no?

Yusuke : Si mucho …

Hiei : ... a mi no me viene al caso una clase de idiomas ahora ... y tu tonta deja de poner cosas en el suelo …  
Kuwabara : Oye no tienes ojos mira ps, Total de nada te sirven eh? ... y todavía tienes 3 ah … mira con la ventaja que tienes , no te sirve …y Oye deja ya de molestar a la linda Botan … y  
Hiei : Puedes callarte Kuwabara ¬¬ …

Kuwabara : Bueno si lo pides de eso modo ó.ó … creo que si puedo ...

Hiei : … Oye y tu que diablos haces aki ¬¬

Botan : Esta es una entrevista del equipo Urameshi ,  
Hiei : Eh por eso pregunto que diablos hace el aki ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Eh kieres decir acaso que yo no soy miembro del equipo Urameshi eso ¬¬  
Hiei : Umm … eso lo dijiste tu , no yo o-ó ,pero weno eso pienso Tb. ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Ya me cansaste enano ¬¬  
Botan : Uh  
Yusuke : Aki vamos de nuevo …  
Hiei : Enano! A quien llamas enano ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Acaso hay otro ,mejor vete a jugar basket así de paso tvs crezcas algo ja ja  
Hiei : Que dijiste este ya es el colmo ya fuiste  
Botan : Hiei calmate o si no?  
Hiei : Si no que? ¬¬  
Botan : O si no les diré a todos que Yukina …  
Kuwabara : Que yukina que botan? o.òU UU ..?  
Hiei : uhhhh …. ¬¬ Oye tu te quieres morir no?  
Botan : Eh yo no como creesje jeyo solo conduzco almas je je ..  
Hiei : Entonces mejor cállate ¬¬  
Yusuke : Oigan ya calmense  
Kuwabara : y dinos Hiei que haces tu aquí  
Hiei : No mira inbecil , vine a saludar al publico pero ya me iba nomas ...¬¬

Kuwabara : ahhh ya .. ok  
Botan : este …. Mejor pasemos a nuestro sgte invitado x que creo que Hiei no querrá contestar ninguna pregunta que le haga --U  
Hiei : Oye adivinaste no eras tan inútil como creía …  
Botan : Óyeme que me dijiste ! ¬¬  
Hiei : (Sacando su espada ),dijiste algo ¬¬  
Botan : eh yo nada ,je je como crees  
Hiei : Mas te vale  
Botan : -- pasemos a nuestro siguiente invitado , el fue un gran aporte al equipo Urameshi , Recibamos a K…

Kuwabara : Koenma ? O.Ó

Botan : Plop ¡ como que Koenma ¬¬ …. Recibamos a Kurama !

Publico(chicas) : Miren es kurama es muy lindo es tan guapo ! -

Kurama : Hola  
Botan : Hola Kurama nos da gusto que estés aquí  
Publico (chicas) : Kurama eres el mejor  
Kuwabara : No entiendo que tiene el que no tenga yo?  
Botan : pffff …ja ja ja ja ... Haré de cuenta que no preguntaste eso  
Kuwabara : Eh pq ? ..uhhhh  
Botan : Kuwabara es mejor que no lo sepas  
Kuwabara : Eh porque no,tan grave acaso es el asunto?  
Botan : UYY Ni te lo imaginas  
Hiei : Ya déjenlo total es un idiota ...  
Kuwabara : No te metas enano  
Botan : Oigan ya calmense  
Kurama : Porque vine -.-  
Yusuke : Dile a esos que no paran de pelear  
Botan : Si ya me di cuenta . ,pero no me hacen mucho caso que digamos xDD!  
Yusuke : Entonces déjalos que se maten nomás je je  
Kuwabara : Enano ya veras a la salida nomás  
Hiei : Enano? Que me dijiste sin cerebro ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Como que sin cerebro ,claro que tengo solo que no lo uso mucho u-u  
Hiei : Era evidente eso ...  
Kuwabara : Oye enano ya me estas hartando y lo digo en serio  
Hiei : Si … que miedo q me das … …  
Botan : Ya terminaron de pelear  
Kuwabara y Hiei : NO! ¬¬  
Kurama : Al menos en algo están de acuerdo ambos -.-  
Botan : -Bueno eso si …  
Yusuke : Ya me canse de verlos pelear no tienen otra cosas que hacer  
Kurama : Por lo que veo y oyó no  
Botan : (gritando) Estos dos ya me están cansando ,Ya dejen de pelear como si fueran niños pequeños ! ¬¬

Kuwabara : O.ó  
Hiei : eh .  
Kurama : No sabia que esto seria asi pk vine ...  
Yusuke : No sabia que esto seria tan aburrido  
Kuwabara . No sabia que Botan se enojaba  
Hiei : No sabia que kuwabara hacia comentarios tan estupidos ¬¬ ...  
Botan : Ehhh ! Quieres decir que siempre me enojo ¬.¬  
Hiei : La verdad si  
Botan : ¬¬ Esto ya es el colmo del colmo  
Kuwabara : El colmo de k what ?  
Yusuke : Un consejo no la hagas enojar ,que es peor que keiko  
Hiei : SI?  
Yusuke : Si te da con su remo fijate fijate  
Hiei : Uhh tonterías ...  
Kurama : Podemos seguir con la entrevista  
Botan : Claro kurama nn, Bien la pregunta es …  
Kuwabara : Oye a k hora termina esto ...  
Botan : Si me dejas terminar dentro de unos minutos si no dentro de unas horas ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Que aburrido  
Botan : Me dejas terminar Kuwabara ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Eh si … Si lo pides de ese modo , creo que si o.Ó

Botan : … ok … Bien Kurama nos puedes decir que vida prefieres esta o la otra ?

Kurama : Bien si es cierto que en mi vida antigua tenia mas poderes ,y poderosos  
Aliados… Prefiero esta ya que ..

Tiempo dps (se calcula una hora)  
Kurama : Listo nn  
Botan : Genial Kurama nn  
Kuwabara : Al fin que testamento … Es cierto tienes un bicho en tu espalda Botan y …

Botan: (cara de panico) Insectos no los odio los odio !

Kuwabara : Si eso me han contado  
Botan : Gritando Los odio los odio , comienza a golpear a Kuwabara con su remo  
Kuwabara : Oye calmate niña no es para tanto ...  
me estas masacrando tb  
Botan: Mas tranquila Uff, lo siento pero no tenia a nadie mas cerca …  
Kuwabara : ok... hay me marie ... niña loca , lo que te iba a decir es que ya se fue …  
Botan : ahhh bueno … q bien

Kuwabara : ¬¬

Botan :Y bien alguien de ustedes nos tiene algo importante que contar?  
Eh alguien alguien ?  
Hiei : …  
Yusuke : Aparte de k keiko me va a hacer pasar a mejor vida dps ... digo cachetear nada nuevo ... que contar  
Kurama : mmm… No nada  
Botan : Muy Bien -.-  
Kuwabara : EH? Y yo Botan?

**continuara ...**

**Bueno ante todogracias x leerme .. Y me gustaria k opinaran si? por fas , solo da click en el botoncito en go y me haras muy feliz **

Nos vemos ! Salu2

Liz


	2. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : y se hizo un siglo ...**

Botan : mmm… ok kuwabara tienes algo importante que contarnos?  
Kuwabara : mmm… dejame pensar  
Yusuke : Oh aki de nuevo … a esperar otra hora mas ... u.ú  
Kurama : je je  
Yusuke : Saben que ,me despiertan ,cuando termine zzzzzzzzzzz...  
Hiei : mmmm... ocea nunca  
Kurama : Oigan no sean tan malos con kuwabara ...  
Kuwabara : mmm .. Gracias kurama ... creo  
Kurama : ... tvs solo se demore una hora esta vez je je  
Kuwabra ; ... ¬¬ … Gracias a los 3

Kurama : u.ú  
Hiei : mmm... ni me mires a mi ¬¬  
Yusuke : zzzzzzzzzzz...  
Kuwabara : Oye Urameshi despierta ! ¬¬  
Yusuke : Zzzzzzzz ... mmmmmm... Mañana ya .. zzzzzzzzzz  
Kuwabara : Urameshi ya me estas artando ò.ò  
Yusuke : zzzzzzz Q bien zzzzz  
Kurama : mmm... ire a firmar autografos hasta que estos dos terminen ...  
Hiei : ...  
Botan : -.-  
Hiei : Oye no se supone que conduces esto o que has algo ps ? no te parece que se esta saliendo de control tu programita o bueno mejor dicho " intento " de el ...  
Botan : Como que intento ... aconseja entonces sabelotodo ¬¬  
Hiei : mmmm...este ... . yo me largo de aquí sayonara bye bye xD  
Botan : No puedes ,aùn no termina , kuwabara no repondio la pregunta que hice y para terminar todos tienen que estar aquí  
Hiei : ...  
Botan : Hiei no creo que se demoren tanto... , Piensa en positivo -  
Hiei : A mi no me importa tus problemas ¬¬... ademas sigue soñanado mejor bajate de tu nube niña ...No tanto , mmmm ..uno : Hasta que Urameshi despierte nose cuanto demorara , dos hasta que kuwabara diga una respuesta coherente se acaba el mundo primero , tres hasta que kurama termine de firmar autógrafos yo ya me morí ... Sígueme diciendo falta poco momas ¬¬... 4 no nose pk estoy enumerando todo esto ¬¬... ya me afecta estar aquí ùù  
Botan : ok ok O.o ya te entendí ... Tampoco tenias que ser tan exacto ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Que hago para que este despierte ,mmmm...  
Hiei : uhhhhhhhh  
Kuwabara ; No te metas en esto enano ¬¬  
Hiei : idiota !  
Botan : Oigan no se pelen ya suficientes problemas tengo  
Hiei : ...  
Kuwabara : Ya se  
Todos : Wooooo ! Penso XD  
Kuwabara : ¬¬ gracias ... yusuke  
Yusuke : Zzzzzzzz que quieres kuwabara deja dormir ...zzzzzzz  
Kuwabara : Keiko esta a mi lado  
Yusuke ( despertando )( mirando a todos lados ) Que donde ? Donde donde ? O.o  
Kuwabara : Bn al fin se desperto  
Yusuke : que truco tan sucio ¬¬ , oye kurama de donde vienes que te paso ? O.o  
Kurama : Uff pude salir con vida gracias a dios xD je je ,ahh una larga historia xD  
Botan ; bien kuwabara pensaste tu respuesta ?  
Kuwabara : mmmm... Espera si me dijeron que en el veterinario que mi ratita ya no podra ver mas u.u  
Botan : Quedo ciega ?  
Kuwabara : No murio u.u  
Botan : (casi cayéndose ) Ehh Que pena kuwabara ¡ o-o  
Yusuke… si que pena …  
Botan : mmm.. Oye dijistes ratita es decir tenias una rata como mascota  
Kuwabara : Si pq que tiene o.Ó  
Botan : Como que que tiene era una rata o no?oye no tenias un gato tb  
Kuwabara : Si , se escapo nose porque ùù , Hasta ahora lo sigo buscando y naa  
Hiei ; Porque sera ...  
Yusuke : Como dicen los animales se parecen a sus dueños jaja  
Kuwabara ; ¬¬ Si y tu eres a pu  
Yusuke ; Oyeme ¬¬

Kuwabara : Si dime o.o?  
Yusuke : ùù No abuses tampoco de mi paciencia ¬¬  
Kuwabara ; Pfff , tu tienes paciencia ? O.o? Ja ja no me hagas reir  
Yusuke Si tengo ¬¬ algun problema si no tuviera hace rato estarias muerto man  
Kuwabara ; man?  
Yusuke : Si man ...  
Kuwabara : mmmm... ( que rayos es man )  
Hiei : ... oigan esto no puedo ser mas aburrido ¬¬  
Botan : Ja si crees que esto es aburrido vete al colegio  
Hiei : No gracias no estoy tan desesperado ...  
Kurama : ...( me rehusó a opinar)  
Yusuke : Es que koenma esta en quiebra eso pasa OwO  
Kuwabara : Ah era eso o-oU  
Yusuke : xDD Si era eso kuwabara ...  
Kuwabara : Por sierto Urameshi , Keiko me dijo que te dijera que te dijera que te dijera ...  
Hiei : Este ya se rayo ¬¬  
Yusuke : Dale un golpe haber si se arregla ...  
Kuwabara : Que te dijera ,espera no recuerdo ùù  
Botan : Vamos piensa Kuwabara , Piensa  
Yusuke : Botan , Tampoco le pidas imposibles

Botan : Cierto ...que

Kuwabara : Si lo se soy un genio

Yusuke : Quiso decir sin cerebro !  
Kurama : Haslo por Yukina  
Hiei : ...  
Kuwabara : Si me dijo que te dijera que no digas tonterías , y que te comportaras adecuadamente y no seas grosero ni digas tonterías ni te dieras a golpes con nadie  
Yusuke : Eh bn bn o.o  
Kuwabara : Eso fue x ti Yukina o love  
Yusuke ... y pk hasta hora me lo dices ¬¬  
Kuwabara : mmm... Me había olvidado creo  
Yusuke : Sacudelo kuwabara tienes memoria a largo plazo lo olvide  
Kuwabara : Ahi te va .k?.. Si ps noo ehhh oee ¬¬UU,oye que  
Botan : Ya tranquilos , luego me tengo que hacer responsable de lo que pueda pasar aquí ...O lo que no pueda pasar , o mejor dicho o vasha nose que mas se ...

Hiei : Te digo algo?

Botan : Eh? no me digas Hiei te animaste y contestaras algunas preguntas , sabes me alegro que hallas cambiado de parecer ya que ,como sabrás tienes muchas fans y ...

Hiei : No niña ! ¬¬ ,Deja de balbucear al hablar nose te entiende nada ...

Botan : nani ? o.o kkk? ¬¬ ...que ...como decía lo que pasa aquí me cuesta ...me cuesta saben ...grrrr ¬¬

Hiei :( uyy ya se enojo) Pero que puede pasar de raro lo único raro aquí es kuwabara  
Kuwabara : ... ¬¬  
Yusuke : mmmm ... es verdad o que matemos a kuwabara , además no es una gran perdida  
Kuwabara : ... Q amigos tengo ¬¬,pero x suerte yo siempre tendre a mi gran amigo kurama  
Kurama : Zzzzzzzzzz  
Kuwabara : ...no es ciero kurama ?  
Kurama : Zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Kuwabara :(gritando) Kurama ! o-O  
Kurama : Zzzzzzzzzzzz si claro , noo ! ¬¬ … espera que decias ?

Kuwabara : x.x  
Yusuke : Ja ja , k buena nadie te presta atención kuwabara pfff ocio ps

Botan : Ya tranquilos  
Hiei : Supongo que ya termino esto no?  
Botan : ehh si supongo que si Hiei  
Hiei : Al fin me largo de aki . Libertad see ! - ja ja ja

Todos:o.Ó , what? Que fue eso?

Hiei : Oh disculpen creo que fue la emocion de salir de aqui o.ÒU

Botan : Hiei espera no quieres que te pregunte algo?  
Hiei : Mmmm haber dejame pensarlo …un rato

Botan : Tomate tu tiempo...OwO

Hiei : Oh claro bien...

Botan : Y bien ?

Hiei : Bueno despues de pensarlo bien , Creo que no! ¬¬  
Botan : T-T .. Pq no?  
Hiei : …  
Botan : Me dices pq ?

Hiei : No ¬¬  
Botan : Seguro?  
Hiei : No … digo si ,ya me estas trabandoúú ,Sabes el significado de NO

Botan : Y tu sabes el significado de niño malo  
Kurama : Niño?  
Yusuke : Malo?  
**Continuara ...**

**algo corto creo xP**


	3. Chapter 4

**Wolas Ante todo gracias a las personas k han leido mi fic xDDD ,les agradesco mucho xDDD**

**y bueno les dejo el sgte capi sin mas demoras xD**

**Capitulo 4 --- Tu contento , ni en mi peor pesadilla **

**( De nuevo les digo no es misterios sin resolver si no me creen llamen al 911 xDD )**

Kuwabara : JAJA JA niño malo mejor dicho enano malo ja ja  
Hiei ; Y tu aki K?te crees el muy chistosito , el bakancito no? dime que ah¬¬ ( idiota)  
Kuwabara : No solo aki hago mi trabajo xP  
Hiei ; Que trabajo ni que nada ni siquiera has terminado la escuela ...y asi como vas la tienes bien dificil ahhh ...  
Kuwabara; Ey buen punto o.oU ... Tambien te agradesco x la motivacion ¬¬  
Hiei , De nada ... y otra cosa no te mato nomas porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y en cuanto a ti Botan sabes el significado de si no te callas hasta aki nomas llegastes ¬¬  
Botan : Ehh si ... haber si creo que si (cara de gato)  
Hiei : Mejor para ti ¬¬  
Botan : Uh buuu -.- ( Al menos nome amenaso esta vez ... no esperen si lo hizo T-T)  
Hiei : Ves no soy tan malo al menos te digo lo que te puede llegar a pasar o no : ) ?

Botan : Eto ...

Kuwabara : Y despues dicen que yo soy Raro ¬¬

Yusuke : Que no era cierto ¬¬

Kuwabara : Ps no !

Kurama : uhhhh

Hiei : Que les pasa , ja tienen la cara como de haber visto algo extraño ... nose : )

Botan : Es que tu contento , y luego feliz y ay nose me enrede ... Ahhhh ... que dificil es esto ...

Kurama : Bueno en este caso , si tienen razon

Hiei : Tu tambien Kurama ? ¬¬

Kurama : Oye no me mires asi no es mi culpa esto ,ya aunke ja ja , se te vio raro sonriendo y ja ja

Hiei : Ignorare ese comentario ¬¬  
Botan : Eh Hiei contento uhh el Apocalipsis se nos viene T-T  
Kuwabara : Cierto T-T , Hullamos !  
Hiei : Ah acaso nunca me han visto feliz ;)  
Yusuke : o.o La verdad no nunca jamas desde que te conozco o.oUU  
kuwabara : Hiei tu sonreias eso es nuevo para mi o.oUU  
Hiei : ... que estupido ..que idiotas ... que ..  
Kuwabara ; Esto es demasido extraño hasta para mi  
Yusuke : Si , es extraño hasta mas que tu xD...pero por primera vez Te oigo decir algo coherente kuwabara ... Congratulation  
Kuwabara : este .. gracias creo ¬¬ ...Oye no sera misterios sin resolver ?  
Yusuke : mmm.. Tvs o.o  
Hiei : ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Tvs se ha camara escondida o.o  
Yusuke : Puede ser o.o  
Hiei : ¬¬  
Kuwabara ; Mejor llamemos al 911  
Yusuke ; Si buena idea dictame el numero xDD  
Kuwabara ; Lo olvide T-T  
Kurama : cielos …  
Botan : Valla o.O  
Hiei : sabia que kuwabara era estupido ,pero nunca pense que Yusuke tb lo fuera ¬¬ Con razon son los mejores amigos ...  
Yusuke : Oye! ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Oye como dices eso ¬¬  
Yusuke : si que te pasa Hiei como vienes a comparar mi gran intelecto con el de kuwabara ¬¬  
Kuwabara : Si  
Yusuke : ¬¬ me has visto cara de idiota o de k ? ¬¬  
Kuwabara :si ¬¬ ah ... oe espera k dijistes urameshi ¬¬  
Hiei : Como aburren -.-  
Kurama : Uhhh ... saben que mejor me voy a firmar autógrafos de nuevo ...  
Chicas del publico : Si Kurama va a volver ,pero que tb venga Hiei , Siiiii !  
Hiei : Ni loco que estuviera ... no quiero morir tan joven ùù ... ademas esas chicas dan miedo  
Kurama : Oye hiei no es tan malo  
Hiei : ¬¬  
Kurama : De veras  
Hiei : ... si te creo kurama , tu hace rato casi te ahogas ahí , y me vienes con el cuento de que no es tan malo Hiei ùù  
Kurama : je je  
Kuwabara : Que miedoso que eres enano de que tienes miedo de que te pisen acaso ? ja ja

Hiei : noseas idiota Kuwabara , al menos mas de lo que eres ya¬¬

Kuwabara : Oye ¬¬ ... Bueno Si Hiei no va ,puedo ir yo kurama contigo ,  
Kurama : ehh?  
Kuwabara ; No se preocupen chicas hay suficiente kuwabara para todas siii

Yusuke : Este ...  
Botan ; Este ya se volvio loko ùù  
Yusuke : see xD , mas bien se volvio mas loco no olvides que taba mal hace tiempo ...

Botan : Si ?

Yusuke : Si acuerdate desde que Yukina lo mando por un tubo y luego ja ja

Botan : Ahhh ya recorde esa parte ja ja donde le dice que ...

Kuwabara : Pueden callarse ! no hagan roche aki...

Yusuke : Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decir tal disparate ¬¬ tb

Kurama : ...

Yusuke : Oye kuwabara , como

Kuwabara : como decia ...  
Yusuke : Tu dices nomas ...  
Kuwabara , si como decia ¬¬  
Yusuke : zzzzzzzzz  
Kuwabara : ¬¬ como decia hay suficiente kuwabara para todas chikas o  
Chicas de publico : ja ja ...Ni que estuviéramos tan desesperadas …

Kuwabara : Ahhh T-T no sean tan malas con migo  
No es justo que tiene ahora el enano que no tenga yo ah ¬¬  
Chicas del publico : Y este chico sigue con sus preguntas estupidas ¬¬  
Botan : uhhh , no lo discrimen es que asi es  
Kurama : -.-  
Yusuke : Este..vieron el cielo que bonito esta ...  
Hiei : Si mucho ...  
Kuwabara ; Y ahora de k hablan k tiene de especial el cielo o.oUU  
Chicas del publico :Hiei es muy lindo y kurama tb ...  
Kuwabara : Hiei es Lindo esa cosa es lindo ¬¬ , yo creo k las lokas son ustedes ùù  
Hiei : como que cosa ah yo no soy ninguna cosa idiota ¬¬ ...  
Chicas del publico : Que lokas ni que cosa ¬¬ , es uniko loko aqui eres tu ¬¬  
Yusuke : El dice nomas ...  
Kuwabara : ¬¬  
Kuwabara : al menos yo tengo a yukina  
Yusuke : ...  
Kuwabara ; Ah? O.o  
Kurama ; Y bien algo mas que nos quieras decir Botan ..  
Botan ; A yo? Bn haber mmm...  
Hiei : Se supone tu eres la condutora de esto , bueno se supone no?  
Botan ; Como que esto es una entrevista 100 Legal no hay fraude ni nada entendistes ¬¬  
Hiei : Y pk hablas de eso ah ? o.ò  
Botan : Ahhhh o.o oh no me equivoque , editen esa parte , se repite la escena nuuu

Kuwabara : Este juat?

Yusuke : Y como decia antes koenma esta en la quiebra xD  
Botan ; Es cierto lo esta . T-T  
Yusuke : Ahh xD vez como lo supe lo sabia seee soy el mejor Seee  
Todos : o.o UU  
Hiei : Otro tarado con uno no era sufuciente ? ¬¬  
Kuwabara ; ¬¬ que habras querido decir Hiei ...  
Hiei : Te lo dejo de tarea haber si por fin extrenas cerebro kuwabara xD , hasnos el favor de una vez  
Yusuke : Oye Hiei lo que pasa es k yo soy Cool ! xD , Osea manyas px

Kurama : q divertida entrevista ...  
Kuwabara : Kurama estas loco esto fue lo peor  
Botan ; Oye no exageres

Kuwabara : No lo hago o.o , uno es bruto , pero como que no tanto …

Botan : ¬¬  
Yusuke : Háganme caso ps ùù no hablo x gusto ¬¬  
Botan : Decias algo ?  
Yusuke : ¬¬ estoy aburrido necesito mi vicio T-T ...

**Continuara ... xDD**

**cual sera el vicio de yusuke ?**

**Kuwabara estrenara cerebro? ja ja xDD lo dudo mucho ...x.x**

**Ya se nos vendra el apocalipsis ? Como dicen**

**Enterese de eso y demas en el sgte capitulo xDDD**

**Nos vemos ! Y nuevamente gracias x leer**


	4. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 : Si se empieza mal se termina mal **

**----------------------- Internet un vicio ¿? ----------------**

Yusuke : estoy aburrido necesito mi vicio T-T ... buah  
Botan : Vicio juat? o.oUU  
Yusuke : T-T Nadie me entiende , nadie me comprende

Kuwabara : Me repites eso ?

Yusuke : T-T Nadie me entiende T-T

Kuwabara : Me repites eso

Yusuke : ¬¬  
Botan : Peleas ¿?  
Yusuke : nuu ùù   
Botan :mmmm... Fregar a Keiko  
Yusuke : See ¡,xddd , digo nooooo ¬¬UU , Hasme un favor ya no metas mas a keiko ùù  
Kuwabara : Fregar a tu abuelita ? o.Ouu   
Yusuke : ¬¬ si eso kuwabara , piensa kuwabara no es tan dificil  
Hiei : Para el si  
Yusuke : Cierto , lo olvide   
Kuwabara : Solo preguntaba ¬¬  
Hiei : mmmmm ... Hacernos la vida imposible ...  
Yusuke : nuuuuu eso es lo que nos hace kuwabara **todos **los dias   
Hiei : cierto ùù ...  
Kuwabara :¬¬ oigan , ademas tenias k marcas todos con negritas

Yusuke : Yo no lo marque , asu te distes cuenta vas progresando ta bien

Kurama : ocio ùù

Yusuke : nuuu  
Kurama : ¬¬  
Yusuke : ùù  
Botan ; Me doy UU xddd  
Yusuke : msn ,internet xddd en que siglo estamos ps  
Kuwabara : Es el siglo 22 ¡!

Yusuke : Eso es para medabots

Kuwabara :Sape

Botan : ah eso xddd ... ùù , por ahí iba  
Yusuke : XDDD si tabas bien cerca xdd  
Botan :¬¬  
Yusuke : En fin como sea ... que no hay una laptop x aki ¿?   
Botan ; Te dije que estamos en la quiebra y tu me vienes a pedir una computadora ùù  
yusuke : Bueno pero no te enojes xddd ùù , oye y no hay un cyber por aquí cerca ¿? O

Botan : que sepa no  
Kuwabara : La cosa es que internet es un vicio te vuelve ocioso y vago ...  
Hiei : mmm , ocea tu lo usabas desde niño no?  
Kuwabara : Aja oye k dijistes ¿?  
Hiei : ...

Kuwabara : Kieren saber mi msn ¿?  
yusuke : A kien le importa Tu msn kuwabara ...  
Kuwabara ; oye urameshi vi tu ultimo nick fue bn tonto  
Yusuke : Quien habla de nicks tontos el que se pone , Kuwabara ----- El chico mas sexi de todos ( ja ja bien tarado eres para poner eso analfabeto sexi ja ja es sexy )... Habra muchas chicas pero una sola para mi tu mi Yukina kawaii o  
Eso fue el nick mas estupido que vi en mi vida ,aunke debo reconocer que todos tus nicks son estupidos ja ja pero debo decir que aunke fue estupido me dio risa ( si mucha me estuve riendo por mas de dos horas no exagero ùù y casi me muero x tu culpa )

Kuwabara : Que otra vez ¿? No te vasto con morirte 2 ya?

**---------- Entre si y no?---------------**

Yusuke : solo una cosa pobre pobre Yukina que bueno que no sabe de eso xdd   
Kuwabara ; Si y el tuyo muy bonito no?  
Yusuke --- Keiko creeme no fui yo fue el viento xddd  
Yusuke : Oyeme ¬¬  
Kurama : je je  
Hiei : Como que es que la tecnología envuelva a los humanos tanto ...  
Kurama : Hiei no es tan malo  
Hiei : y este sigue con su no es tan malo Hiei ùù . espera ... no me digas que tu ¿?  
Kurama : Si ùù   
Hiei : No  
Kurama : Si  
Hiei : No

( Asi siguieron las sgtes 2 horas mmmm xDDD... )

**Dos horas dps ...**

Kurama : No , digo si , ya me marie  
Hiei :UU y me lo dices a mi?   
Kuwabara : que aburrido  
Yusuke : Zzzzzz ...  
Yusuke ; ok , no me lo tienes que suplicar xD  
Kurama - una antigua leyenda   
Hiei : ... q interesante  
Kuwabara : Muy corto o.Ò  
Kurama : ¬¬  
Kuwabara : OK ok no te enojes , raro o.o ,primero Hiei , feliz y ahora kurama enojado llamemos al 911

Hiei : Oye ya deja de decir llamemos al 911 suena estupido  
Yusuke : ùù uhhh mecha mecha **o**

Kurama : Yusuke , ultimamentes estas mas raro de lo normal

Hiei : Este ya se esta contagiando de la estupidez de kuwabara

Kuwabara : Que dijistes enano

Hiei : Lo ven es estupido ¬

Kuwabara ; Si tu seras muy listo no , señor lo se todo

Hiei ; Si lo soy , ademas cualquiera con medio cerebro es mas listo que tu

Kuwabara ; Medio cerebro ¿ pk medio cerebro ¿ oye que quisistes decir con eso ¿

Hiei : Lo ven esto es demasiado estupido estupido estupido ¬¬

Yusuke ; Puedes dejar de decir estupido

Hiei : Si que estupido

Yusuke ; Esa no era la idea

Hiei : Lo se pera al menos da que hora es ? Se me perdio ese extraño aparato que llaman reloj

Kuwabara ; Si ¿? Donde ¿?

Hiei : Asu si lo sabria no estaria preguntándolo sabes ¬¬

Kuwabara ; Cierto o.ò son las 4:30 -

Hiei : Estas seguro ¿ ¬¬

Kuwabara : Si osea Hiei estas insinuando que no se ver bien la hora ¬¬

Hiei : No insinuo , lo afirmo

Kurama : -- Son las 3:40

Hiei : Alguna duda

Kuwabara : Ah ja ja un error lo comete cualquiera total solo me adelante un poko

Hiei : ja idiota ¬¬ ,cualquiera , pero tu no eres cualquiera ... o:p /o:p 

Kuwabara : Tonces ¿?

Todos : Eres Kuwabara --

Kuwabara : Oye enano deja de fregarme T-T

**-------------- La Bocona del Grupo --------------**

Hiei : Como te dije antes no te mato ,nomas porque tengo otras cosas que hacer ademas ...  
Kuwabara ; Bien yo tb me voy tengo una cita con la linda Yukina kawaii o  
Hiei : Eh con Yukina

Kuwabara : Si con Yukina  
Hiei : Si te atreves a salir con Yukina te mato ¬¬  
Kuwabara ; Oye no me vengas a decir que a ti también te gusta Yukina  
Yusuke : Pero que que  
Hie : i Estupido?   
Yusuke ; Si eso  
Kuwabra : Crei que te gustaba Mukuro esa no?   
Hiei : mmm... Pq todos creen que me gusta ella ...  
Kurama : Por algo sera .-.  
Hiei : la verdad tan lokos todos ¬¬   
yusuke : seee , digo no .   
Hiei : ... OTRO ...   
Kuwabara : Como sea eso si que no yo me fije primero en Yukina ah   
Mejor me voy de una ves  
Hiei : Tu sales con Yukina Y no sales vivo de aquí  
Kurama : Calmate Hiei que no es para tanto   
Hiei : Como que no lo es no dejare que Yukina salga con este   
Yusuke : No es tan grave Hiei ,estamos hablando de Kuwabara Tonto  
Botan : Je je  
Kuwabara : Que dijistes Urameshi  
Yusuke : Mira Hiei esa cara miserable …El tamaño de su cerebro ...   
Kuwabara ; Urameshi ùù

Yusuke ; si?  
Kuwabara : No me ayudes ¬¬  
Yusuke : Eh bueno nnU  
Kuwabara : Pero no entiendo  
Hiei : Tu nunca entiendes nada  
Yusuke : -.- WoW Gran novedad

Kurama : Claro no hay que hacer un genio para saberlo  
Kuwabara : ¬¬ oigan ...Si no te gusta Yukina pq no quieres que salga con ella eh?  
Hiei : mmm…  
Botan : Yo se Yo se , Facil Porque Hiei es el hermano mayor de Yukina por eso …Ehh Upps .-.UUU TT

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 6

Wenas , Primero que nada , aqui les traigo la continuacion y segundo agradesco a las personas que estan leyendo mi fic , y a las que me dejaron un review ! Domo Arigato

" " - Pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : What ? Y ahora que paso ?**

Yusuke : Pero Que tonta , me saludas x ahí a mi tatarabuelo  
Hiei : ya grrrrr que que ¬¬  
Kurama : Calmate Hiei  
**( Kurama , agarra a Hiei x que este se le abalanza a Botan OwO accion en tele see xD)  
**Botan ( asustada): nuu , oye ten mas consideración conmigo ...  
Yusuke : Consideración siempre pàsa eso contigo , alguien te dice algo , pero noooo verdad ? ¬¬  
Botan ; gracias x la ayuda amigo Yusuke .. Ayy pero que pesado, señores televidentes , volveremos despues de unos comerciales …  
( Yusuke salta , y le arrancha el micrófono a botan xD)  
Botan : oye eso es mio ¬¬  
Yusuke : Acaso lo comparstes ?  
Botan : Eh noo o.o  
Yusuke : Ya vez ... ¿ volviendo al tema ...Si claro me pregunto quien sera la nuevo presentador, ustedes que opinan ?  
Botan : Que oyeme como que nuevo! ¬¬  
Yusuke : Botan no me interrupas estoy en mi momento de gloria  
Botan ; Diras 15 minutos ...  
Yusuke : Bien si , propuestas ?  
Voz 1 : Yusuke

Kurama : Oh no ...  
Yusuke : Si Yusuke sera su nuevo presentador entonces a pedido del publico si señores para que vean que soy justo , jaja ja hay democracia , de que la hay , la hay ja ja  
Kurama :( palido)..."Prefiero simplemente no opinar "  
Keiko ; Yusuke , te estoy hablando , baja de ahí y deja de hacer el ridículo y reirte como idiota me oistesssss! O yo misma lo hago  
Kurama : Te hablan ...  
Yusuke : No me digas ¬¬  
Kurama , Bien parece que no mataran a una si no a dos personas aquí  
Yusuke : Que eso no Kurama yo solo hacia , gala de mis dotes artísticos , no meti la pata como ella ..  
Botan : Oyeme ahora yo misma me asegurare que vallas al peor infierno , ¬¬  
Kurama : Saben algo tienen en comun ambos casos , saben que es ?  
Yusuke ; Eso ni se pregunta ,la respuesta a tu pregunta claro esta que ,soy mucho mejor conductor que Botan ja ja  
Kurama ; Noo , ella no es tan mala

Yusuke : q...  
Botan : que , bueno que que ambos casos fueron aca ¿  
Kurama : Eh noo O.ò  
Vos 2 : Yo se que los dos habrieron la boca de mas  
Kurama : Correcto , y ya tenemos un ganador  
Yusuke ; Que esto era alguna clase de concurso o que , de que me perdi  
Botan : Y Quien se supone que gano?  
Vos 2 : Yo , ahora si fuiste Botan  
Botan : Eh O-O nuuuuu , yo me voy , nooo donde estan las ventanas cuando hacen falta y mi remo?  
Hiei : (recoje el remo de Botan del suelo y lo parte en dos )Te refieres a esto, creo que ya no te sera util ...  
Botan : Ay no, Glup ,... nuuuu Terror mucho terror ! noooo !

Kurama : Uy que malo , Hiei no excedas ..  
Yusuke : " Bien es mi oportunidad de hacer uso de mis dotes " Si ustedes no desean que Botan , sufra las consecuencias de su bokata ...  
Botan : Oye que dijistes  
Yusuke : Oye , solo trato de ayudarte , en fin mujeres que eh de ser yo para entenderlas ...  
Ah si , llamen al numero que aparece en sus pantallas , y ayude a una Botan a seguir viva ja ja  
Botan : ... No eres de ayuda sabes  
Yusuke : Uy nadie llama Botan , que pena x ti no me caias tan mal en el fondo , fondo fondo fondo del fondo del fondo del fondo ... eras buena gente , espera yo dije eso , je je ni yo me lo esperaba

Botan : Sabes yo menos ¬¬  
Kurama : mmm , raro en fin y kuwabara  
Botan Y Yusuke ; Kuwabara ?  
Botan : Es cierto , kuwabara , pero que le pasa ahora  
Yusuke ; Uh eso es raro , mas raro de lo habitual , q raro T-T , esta como estaico? no? oye kurama no eras tu es que sujetaba a Hiei

Kurama ; Si por ? ehh je je con razon sentia un vacio entre mis dos manos je je

Botan ; ( Apoyada en la pared , mirando al suelo ) Ay nooo !

Hiei : Ay si, soy considerado te deje 4 minutos de vida , ahora paga las concencuencias . ahh ( saca su espada OwO)  
Botan : ehhhh Fue un error en serio T-T No quiero morir tan joven  
Kuwabara : …  
Kuwabara : JAJA JA JA JA  
Todos excepto Hiei : What ?  
Kuwabara : JA JA JA  
Yusuke : Y este que tiene  
Kurama : Nose talves le sobresalto la noticia  
Yusuke : Mmm … Si debio ser eso ,pero ..  
Yusuke y Kurama : No deja de reirse como idiota ehh ...  
Kuwabara ; JA JA nunca me reia tanto en mi vida baa,que buen chiste ah de quien fue la idea  
Como va ser que este enano se ha hermano de Yukina , no por dios en que pensaban , nunca me iba creer tal cosa , bahhh mala broma en serio tienen que mejorar ...  
Botan : See  
Kuwabara : Ah si ¿  
Botan : Quiero decir noooooo  
Kuwabara ; Decídete chica ...  
Hiei : Como lo dije antes que idiota ,agradecele Botan  
Botan : Eh si j eje UFFF  
Yusuke : Botan Tuvistes suerte de que kuwabara sea tan taradoxD disculpando claro la mala palabra  
Botan : eh si  
Hiei : Me ire a entrenar con su inteligencia no llegara lejos con Yukina  
Botan : Si Hiei , vuelve cuando quieras  
Hiei : mmm si claro ... "claro que ni loco vuelvo"  
Kuwabara : Que raro es todo esto ,Bueno en fin me ire a mi cita en el cine con Yukina  
Kurama : Kuwabara el cine queda del otro lado

Kuwabara : No  
Kurama : Tvs te ayude el letrero que dice ahí , cine express a 30 mintutos

Kuwabara : En serio ... je je No lo habia leido  
Botan : Pero si no es nuetro mayor auspisiador .. como es psoible que  
Todos : ...  
Kuwabara : De veras No lo habia leido , es que nadie me cree  
Chicas del publico : Pobre Kuwabara  
Chica a : Si el no tiene la culpa de eso  
Chica b : Si tienes razon  
Kuwabara : OH o.Ouu , See me kieren ohhhh  
Chicas del publico : Pero x otra parte es tonto ,Dijo que hiei , era una cosa Es cierto !  
Kuwabara : ahhh , nu ;( cuando crei que me querian me hacen eso...  
Nunca me hagan eso Buahhhh  
No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ...  
Botan : TI?  
Kuwabara : No Yukina  
Botan : Bien ...  
Yusuke : Que aburrido , Help me ¡ necesito una computadora , con urgencia .. no creo recistir mas ...  
Kurama : Que vicioso, hay yusuke Internet no es toodo  
Botan : Con razon nunca estudias, pasas todo el dia el la computadora no haciendo naa productivo  
Yusuke : Bu , como sabes que no hago productivo  
Botan : Haber dime algo importante que hags¿  
Yusuke ; Bueno yo ... este ,... eso tu sabes ... eso , veras ps .. verdad que hora es no es tarde ya ¿  
Botan : Si muy tarde Yusuke son las 4.00 pm  
Yusuke Oshe no te enojes ps solo digo  
Kuwabara : Ahpps  
Yusuke : Ey Kuwabara no te ibas ya ¿  
Kuwabara : Que me parece que me estas botando  
Yusuke : Te parece  
Kuwabara ; ...  
Yusuke :...  
Kurama : Ya déjense de ver asi aburren saben ?  
Yusuke :OwO , esa es una de las cosas mas malas que has dicho kurama , te estas revelando  
Kurama : Oyeme , a veces ...  
Kuwabara ;: A veces que ? O.Ouu  
Kurama ; Nada Kuwabara no lo entenderías ..  
Yusuke : Eso es 100 porciento seguro ja ja  
Kuwabara ; , que amiguitos tengo hoy en dia , bueno que le hare ps , no hay de otra , me kito  
Yusuke : ok byes  
Kuwabara ; Byes

Kurama : Adios  
Botan : Chaus  
Kuwabara ; ok Oigan y hiei ¿  
Kurama ; Hace rato que se fue  
Kuwabara ; Con razon , el ambiente estaba tranquilo ..  
Yusuke : Bueno adios , y kuwabara  
Kuwabara ; Si dime  
Yusuke : No te pierdas ,esta vez si? ayer tu hermana me llamo a las 4 de la madrugada , por que un niñito aun no habia llegado a su ...

Kuwabara ; Shhhh , Callate Urameshi , eso no te incumbe sabes , pero ya vas a ver mañana nomas Urameshi  
Vas a ver ...  
Yusuke : De repente me da un miedo impresionante ja ja  
Kurama : Yusuke no seas malo  
Yusuke : a veces hay que cambiar de rutina no?  
Kurama : xD  
Kuwabara : o.Ouu BIEN BYES  
Yusuke ; Ya chaus , estas con eso de byes hace media hora  
Kuwabara ; No es cierto ,  
Yusuke ; Si es cierto , botan la hora ¿  
Botan : 4:35  
Yusuke : Lo ves ? Kien es el mejor see lo se yo xD  
Kuwabara ; mmmm ya me voy si no llego tarde byes  
Yusuke : Ya llegaste tarde...

**------------ El amor duele '?-----------------------**

Yusuke : je je  
Botan ; Hay Yusuke no te debistes ser tan malo con el pobre de kuwabara,  
Yusuke : No me digas que te gusta ?  
Botan : QQQQQQQ? Estas loco no?  
Yusuke ; No que yo sepa xD  
Kurama : ...  
Yusuke ; Bien , yo tb me voy , se cuidan los dos  
Kurama ; Bien, supongo  
Yusuke ; No supongas digo k si je je  
Kurama ; Esta muy raro últimamente no?  
Botan ; Si , eso mismo digo, ultimamente se ri eexageradamente de tonto  
Yusuke : achu , decian ¬¬  
Botan y Kurama ; nooo nada  
Yusuke ; Bueno byes  
Ta ta ta ta ... eh ¿ KEIKO?  
Keiko : ...  
Yusuke : Eh Hola ,  
Keiko : ( sonriendo )ah , Hola Yusuke , q tal?  
Yusuke : Y tu pq tan feliz ah?  
Keiko : Te acuerdas lo que te dijeYusuke : Eh  
**Flash back**

Yusuke : Ahora x su culpa son cachetón la verdad eh -.-

Botan : Eh o.Ó

Desde Público: Keiko : Yusuke ya cállate y deja de decir tonterías  
Ya veras a la salida

**Fin del Flash back**  
Yusuke : OH OH No me digas eso T-T, Presiento que esto me va a doler , x un buen tiempo  
Botan : No hay que ser adivino para saberlo  
Yusuke , Gracias x el apoyo moral saben ...  
Botan : DE naa Yusuke , tu que siempre nos apoyas en todo , como no ayudarte no?  
Yusuke : . Claro ahora vénguense de mi no?  
Kurama : No nos vengamos s, solo decimos lo que es cierto o no kurama ¿  
Kurama : AJA  
Yusuke : Buuu , me siento tan chiquito ahora T-T  
Botan : No me digas que te creías el alto  
Yusuke : ja ja que sarcástica  
Muy chistositos estamos hoy verdad , y yo creia que el premio se lo llevaba kuwabara  
Keiko : Y bien como esto termino ...  
Yusuke : Eh keiko , sigues aki no tienes otra cosa que hacer ya se estudiar ?  
Keiko : NO ¡  
Yusuke ; Segura?  
Keiko ; Si  
Yusuke ; Segurita , de veras , de veritas ¿  
Keiko , si Yusuke , solo te doy lo que mereces y me voy vale ¿  
Yusuke : que opciones me das  
Yusuke : Yo me voy de aquí  
Keiko : Yusuke regresa ya vas a ver nomas cuando te alcancé  
Yusuke : Oh noo mama , Quiero a mi mama... nuuuuu  
Botan Y Kurama : Dijo mama ?…  
Botan : Si lo que se dice cuando esta en problemas ja ja  
Kurama ; Si " eso creo"

Continuara :

_**Proximo capitulo : Todo queda en familia**_

Nos vemos , byes

**Por fas solo ve donde dice Go ! y dejame un review , haras a esta chica muy feliz x tu comentario .**

**Domo Arigato y Hasta la proxima ! **


	6. Chapter 7

**De La Patada**

Holas ! x3 , ante todo **gomen ! uwu** ...mucho tiempo sin actualizar ...nwn , pero al fin pude cargar un new capi , aunke esta peke pero si les gusta prometo subir los otros pronto , es todo ! byes!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7 - Todo queda en Familia**

Yusuke : Ya llegue …. Dios que día, ni mas vuelvo a un evento como estos , ahora si me relajare j eje , …. Eh?  
Atsuko : ¬¬  
Yusuke : eh ? Porque esa cara Atsuko?

Atsuko : No me digas ATSUKO ! ¬¬

Yusuke .: eto .. ówó .. ya entendí el mensaje nwn

Atsuko : Mejor para ti

Yusuke imitándola Mejor para ti bahhh tonteras uwu

Atsuko : Que dijiste? ¬¬  
Yusuke : Eh yo nada como crees j eje …

Atsuko : _estas son horas de llegar no te vasto con largarte 3 años a nose donde y ahora me llegas tarde ¬¬_

Yusuke : nani? Pero si recién son las 7.00 Oò uy esta se me rayo

Ok , ya entendí el mensaje , no tenias k gritar tampoco _¬¬_

_Que ganas con la violencia .. uwu_

_Atsuko : Mira quien lo dice también no?_

_Yusuke : Auch , cierto , sonó hasta irónico tb no? XD_

Atsuko ; Claro ...  
Yusuke : No me abre equivocado de casa ... Este mirando a todas partes  
Atsuko : no , no pienses que volveré a pagar tu funeral ¬¬  
Yusuke : ahh con que de eso se trataba, Ya me parecía tan raro, tanta preocupación de la nada ¬¬  
Suena el timbre

Atsuko : Yusuke has algo útil y abre la puerta  
Yusuke : uy mi mamá esta muy rara últimamente Acaso estas insinuando que nunca hago algo util

Atsuko : De verdad quieres que te responda

Yusuke : Si porque no

Atsuko: No nunca haces algo útil, satisfecho

Yusuke : ¬¬ UHHHH

Atsuko : No me importa y ahora abre esa puerta k los oídos me están que retumban por tanta bulla , aparte de la tuya claro

Yusuke : J aja ¬¬ que graciosa , YA VA !

Ya vaaaa "!  
( Yusuke va y habre la puerta )  
Yusuke : Como ¿ tu?  
Hagiri : Hola Primito tanto time ... que Ah como que tu , tengo nombre sabes ¬¬  
Yusuke : Este bye le cierra la puerta  
La la la ... primito esta loco úwu  
Atsuko : Yusuke  
Yusuke : Mamà no era nadie ... en serio  
Atsuko : ¬¬  
Yusuke : Esta bien , pero no me mires así , me das melo TwT con un trauma al día estoy bien y eso ùù  
( Yusuke va y abre de nuevo la puerta again)) xDDDD  
Hagiri : Oye que te pasa como cierras la puerta de ese modo , me pudiste ...  
Atsuko : Hola Hagiri  
Hagiri : Hola ¬¬  
Atsuko ; Hay Yusuke , tienes piedras en el cerebro o que , oh espera eso explica tus bajas calificaciones en la escuela ...  
Yusuke ; bla bla No tenias que ser tan exacta sabes ¬¬ sabes yo no soy perfecto  
Atsuko : A de veras ...

Yusuke : ¬¬  
Atsuko : oye comportate bien con tu primo  
Yusuke ; si que lo que sea esta bien ...pera primo? uwu , no recuerdo tener ningun primo ?owO o si? TwT … De tanto me perdí en estos 3 años dios¡ nwnU

Atsuko ; Yusuke acuérdate has memoria  
Yusuke ; Me han visto cara de kuwabara o que ¬¬ .. lo único que recuerdo es que el casi me mata ja , bonito recuerdo ¬¬  
Atsuko : eh?  
Hagiri : Y eso que tiene ... mm  
Yusuke ; Como que que tiene O-oUU , tas loco Oh que?  
Hagiri : Ah , Hay Yusuke , no seas rencoroso ... Total no te llegue a matar, vele el lado bueno  
Yusuke : Que lado bueno no me mataste x suerte …

Hagiri Eso te dice quien es el mejor no? …oye mira tb cuanto has crecido  
Yusuke : si … por dentro ¬¬

Hagiri : Si .. la ultima vez que te vi. eras así de grande …ja ja

Atsuko : y dime Hagiri como esta tu mami ? que tal eh?

Hagiri : ahi ...Vieja ..

Yusuke : que raro … Pero como si somos casi de la misma edad ? ¬w¬

Hagiri : por eso …

Yusuke : ja j aja

Atsuko : tu cállate ¬¬  
( Suena el timbre otra vez)

Yusuke : Ay ! Noo ay , que hago

Hagiri : lo que se hace en estos casos , anda a abrir la puerta no?..  
Yusuke : o esta bien cállate , cállate genial , Como friegan ahora ... Pero si es Keiko nuuu , mama podrías abrir la puerta T-T .. no es que tenga miedo .. Pero … este coffayudamecoff … j eje …..  
Hagiri : Ja ja ja ja , hay mami , auxilio , socorro , ayúdame ...yo pregunto si le tienes tanto miedo a tu novia como le pudiste ganar a Sensui  
Yusuke ; Eso es diferente  
Hagiri : Si claro , lo que tu digas ¬¬  
...

**Continuara ...**


End file.
